


Summer camp romance

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	Summer camp romance

Logan snuck up behind Veronica, dropping the smuggled marshmallows and chocolate onto her lap. Veronica jumped, whipping around and smiling when she realized who it was.

“Where’d these come from?” Veronica popped open the bag of marshmallows, searching for one to snack on.

Logan sat on the log next to her and grabbed a roasting stick from next to the campfire. “Sorry, I can’t reveal my sources.”

“Ah, so you stole them.” She found the biggest marshmallow and stuffed it whole into her mouth.

“I’m sworn to secrecy.” Grabbing he bag from her hand, he found a marshmallow and skewered it on the roasting stick. “How do you like your marshmallows? Golden brown or crispy?”

“Mmm, gotta go crispy.” She fished another marshmallow from the bag. “That’s the only way to eat ‘em.”

Logan groaned, holding the marshmallow over the fire. “You would be one of those heathens. You want the marshmallow gooey all the way through for a s’more, and you can’t get that burning it.”

“Nope,” Veronica dissented. “Crispy adds a necessary s’more flavor.”

Logan rotated his marshmallow, keeping it out of reach of the flames. “Let me make you a s’more. You’ll see.”

“If you eat one of mine, I’ll try one of yours.”

“Gross. I don’t want to eat ash.”

“Tit for tat, Logan. Besides, I’ll really just be doing you a favor. You’ll see crispy is better.”

Passing Veronica her own roasting stick, Logan consented. Veronica readied the chocolate and graham crackers before starting on her own marshmallow. They built the s’mores, and Logan held his out for her to take but Veronica shook her head.

“You first. Here.”

She held the s’more out for him to take and Logan bit into it rather than taking it from her. The graham cracker broke, leaving marshmallow and chocolate dripping to the ground.

“Hey!” Veronica protested, catching the falling bits. “I hope you also brought napkins because my hands are covered in chocolate now.”

“Your turn,” Logan mumbled around his mouthful of s’more.

He held the s’more out for Veronica and after a moment hesitation, and determining where best to take a bite, she took as big a bite as possible. The rest of the s’more crumbled for Logan as Veronica’s had. He smashed it up on her face, making bits of marshmallow and graham cracker hang from her nose and lips. Laughing at the sight, he was unable to dodge as she returned the favor and smeared melted chocolate and marshmallow across Logan’s cheek.

“Okay, truce. Truce!” he gasped out.

Veronica collapsed into his side, fighting to regain composure as she wiped at the sticky treat.

“Now I need a shower. You know they don’t keep them open this late.”

“I guess I’ll just have to clean it off for you,” Logan joked back.

She turned to face him, gesturing to the mess. “Have at it.”

Logan’s expression turned serious, but the mischief in his eyes betrayed his intentions. Veronica moved back, trying to preemptively get out of range but he caught her arms and held her in place. Squirming, she jerked her face away just in time to avoid him licking her face.

“Ew, stop!” she protested, trying to keep her amusement and smile from showing. “Logan!”

He stopped trying to lick her, laughing too much to really hold on to her anymore. “I was just trying to help.”

“Sure, you were,” she shot back, pushing lightly on his shoulder. “I meant get me a wipe or something!”

“My way’s more fun.”

Veronica lunged at him, dragging her tongue across his face and stopping at his lips. She hesitated, then pressed her lips to his.

“I think you’re right,” she said between kisses. “Your way is more fun.”

“Best summer camp ever.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
